Jauh dihati, dekat dimata
by kokaau
Summary: Perjuangan Himeko sebagai sutradara drama. Bagaimana hasilnya pada acara festival Kaimei sebulan yang akan datang? LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1— Perekrutan anggota

Disclamer © Shinohara Kenta-sensei

**WARNING!**

**TYPO, ANEH, GAJE.. HM.. bisa kalian nilai sendiri ketika membacanya.**

**Jauh dihati, dekat dimata**

**Chapter 00 - Perekrutan anggota**

**-oOo-**

Ohizuka Hime, namanya. Himeko panggilannya. Ia sedang mencari orang yang mau berperan dalam drama yang ia buat. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan naskahnya dua hari yang lalu.

Ketika pintu rung klub dibuka, secarik harapan muncul diwajahnya. Ia menoleh kearah orang yang membuka pintu dan bertanya. "Bagaimana? Apa dia mau ikut serta dalam drama yang kubuat?"

"Aku tak tahu, Himeko. Kau tahu, 'kan cara ia bekerja bagaimana?"

Himeko menggangguk. "Coba kau mengajak Roman. Pasti dia mau, kalau kau yang mengajaknya."

"Ke..kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Oh, ayolah.. Kau pasti bersedia untuk temamu ini, 'kan?"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup. "Baiklah, bila kau bilang begitu. Akan kuusahakan."

"Terima kasih banyak, Bossun."

Lima belas menit berlalu. Bossun belum juga kembali. Himeko semakin cemas. Ia takut, naskah yang ia buat dua hari dua malam itu akan terlantar sia-sia. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Bossun datang dengan banyak sekali orang dibelakangnya. Mata Himeko berbinar. "Terima kasih, Bossun!"

Himeko segera menggiring(?) mereka ke taman belakang sekolah. Setelah mereka sampai, Himeko mengumumkan kebahagiannya didepan mereka. "Terima kasih atas teman teman yang sudah bersedia datang. Aku sangat menghargai kalian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Langsung saja, aku sudah membuat naskah drama untuk kalian. Kuharap, klian ingin memainkannya dengan senang hati." ia mengambil jeda pada kalimatnya. "Saaya, kau akan menjadi gadis desa. Yuuki-san, kau akan menjadi penyihir jahat. Shinzo, kau akan menjadi pengawal puteri. Roman, kau akan menjadi puteri. Ada pertanyaan?"

Roman mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan pangerannya?"

"Itu sudah kuatur. Bossun, kau menjadi pangerannya. Tsubaki, kau penasehat pangeran. Kato, kau menjadi anak Shinzo. Unyu-san, kau menjadi miliyader yang baik hati. Ada pertanyaan?"

Roman mengangkat tangannya lagi. "Kalau naratornya, siapa?"

"Yagi-chan akan jadi naratornya. Kura-chan, akan jadi pengantar pesan atara puteri dan pangeran. Terakhir, Dante. Kau akan menjadi anak dari penyihie jahat yang jatuh cinta pada seorang rakyat biasa. Mengerti?"

Mereka semua menggangguk. "Baik! Aku mengharapkan kerja sama tim kalian, oke?"

"Kapan mulai latihannya, Himeko?" tanya Saaya.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Saaya. Latihan akan dimulai besok dilapangan sekolah. Mengerti?"

Mereka semua menggangguk lagi.

-oOo-

Malam itu, Himeko samasekali tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana naskah dramanya disukai banyak orang. Karena, sebulan lagi bertepatan dengan festival sekolah Kaimei.

_**Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak sesuai harpanku? Aku tidak boleh meremehkan keseriusan Tsubaki dan Kato. Juga Yagi-chan. Aku akan melakukan sebisaku untuk menjadi produser, besok. Haha.. Ayolah, Himeko. Tak perlu mencemaskan mereka. Pasti mereka takkan membuatmu kecewa. kau harus percaya pada mereka. Baik, sekarang aku harus tidur.**_

-oOo-

"Pada sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang puteri yang hidup menyendiri. Ia sudah berulang kali dihibur oleh penjaganya, namun tetap saja murung. Sampai suatu hari ia menemukan seorang pangeran yang ia rasa cocok dengannya." Yagi mulai pembukaannya dengan lancar.

"Lihat, Kushi! Aku menemukan seorang pangeran yang tampan."

"Iya. Itu memang tampan de gozaru."

"CUT CUT! Shinzo, lihat di teksnya. Tak ada yang namanya kalimat, 'de gozaru.' apakah kau menghafalkannya semalam?"

"Maaf de gozaru. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, de gozaru." ia tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ada apa dengan orang ini!? Shinzo, serius!"

"Baik."

Lalu Yagi-chan mengulang pembukaannya lagi.

"Lihat, Kushi! Aku menemukan seorang pangeran yang tampan."

"Iya, dia memang tampan."

"Kalau kau, Oshizu?"

"Dia lumayan tampan untuk pangeran dimatamu, putri."

"Oshizu, cepat kau tanyai dia. Siapa namanya."

"Baik putri."

Sudah dua jam mereka berlatih. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kita bisa lanjutkan besok."

Lalu mereka-pun bubar. Hanya tersisa Bossun, Switch dan Himeko saja.

"Himeko, kenapa kau tidak menjadikan Switch sebagai apa-apa?" tanya Bossun yang kelelahan.

"Tak bisakah kau melihat? Switch sudah menjadi asistenku, Bossun. Baik, kita lanjutkan latihan besok. Jangan sampai pangeran sakit, ya?" lalu Himeko bangkit dari duduk. "Aku mau pulang. Sampai besok."

Lalu Bossun dan Switch meihat punggung Himeko berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Switch, tidakkah kau fikir Himeko itu hebat?"

"Dari sisi mana kau menilainya?"

"Dari sisi naskah yang ia buat. Kata ibuku, itu adalah cerita yang sangat keren. Sudah," Bossun-pun berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok, Switch." lalu Bossun pergi meninggalksn Switch sendiri.

_**Kufikir, kau akan menilai Himeko dari sudut perempuan. Ternyata aku salah. Benar kata Rumi waktu itu. Memangnya dia apa? Buddha? Hah! Sudahlah, aku harus pulang juga.**_

-oOo-

A/N: bagaimana fiksi pertamaku di fandom Sket Dance ini? Gaje, ya? Kuharap aku mendapat reviewnya. Juga, maafkan atas Typo yang sempat terbaca..

-Omake(?)-

_Pembagian karakter versi Himeko:_

- Bossun: Pangeran Damoshu

- Roman: Puteri Chii

- Saaya: Kikyo

- Dante: Gardy

- Yuuki: Hiragi

- Unyu: Gina

- Shinzo: Kushi

- Kato: Oshiru

- Tsubaki: Tsu

- Kura: Ao

- Yagi: narator


	2. Chapter 2— Latihan di Minggu pagi

Disclamer © Shinohara Kenta-sensei

**WARNING!**

**TYPO, ANEH, GAJE.. HM.. bisa kalian nilai sendiri ketika membacanya.**

**Jauh dihati, dekat dimata**

**Chapter 01 - Latihan di minggu pagi**

** .-**

Sebelumnya, sebelum latihan bubar, Himeko memberitahu bahwa hari minggu, mereka harus latihan dirumahnya. Dan mereka menyetujuinya.

"Selamat datang. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." sapa ibu Himeko ketika mereka baru sampai didalam rumah Himeko. "Yaraa, Hime. Kau membawa lebih banyak teman, rupanya." ia mengambil jeda antara kalimatnya. "Tapi, jangan anggap kalian bisa bersantai seperti waktu itu, ya?" nada suaranya berubah jadi seram, mereka hanya meng-iya kan ancaman dari ibu Himeko.

Mereka naik keatas, ke kamar Himeko. Setelah Himeko, Saaya dan Roman membersihkan apapun yang bisa dibersihkan, mereka memulai latihannya,

_"Dalam sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang putri yang hidup menyendiri. Telah berulang kali ia dihibur oleh penjaganya, namun ia terap murung."_

"Kushi, carikan aku buah apel segar dari pasar."

"Baik, putri."

"Permisi, putri,"

"Iya, Oshizu?"

"Kalau hamba boleh tahu siapa nama lengkap anda, putri?"

"Apa? Kau tak tahu nama lengkapku? Baik. Namaku, namaku.." Roman menoleh kearah Himeko. "Himeko, nama panjangku siapa?"

Himeko hanya bisa menepuk jidat. "Kirihama Chii. Bukankah tertera disitu?"

"Maaf, aku tak membaca bagian ini." ia kembali pada Kiri. "Kirihama Chii, kau?"

"Hitsuka Oshizu. Putri, lelaki _type_ apa yang kau suka?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bertany begitu?"

Wajah Oshizu (Kiri) memerah. "Ti-tidak ada yang spesial, putri. Maaf mengganggu. Aku permisi,"

_"Tak lama Oshizu pergi, datanglah ayahnya, Kushi."_ Yagi-chan berbicara.

"Permisi, putri. Aku datang membawakan apel segar pesananmu." lalu Kushi (Shinzo) mendekati putri Chii. "Silahkan dinikmati."

"Baik, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Baik tuan putri. Aku permisi,"

_"Setelah Kushi pergi, tiba-tina muncul burung berwarna biru langit. Burung itu membawa sepucuk surat. Burung itu berhenti tepat didepan bangku putri Chii. Lalu burung itu berubah menjadi manusia. Dan dia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya pada putri Chii."_

"Salam, putri Chii. Namaku Ao. Aku adalah burung pengantar pesan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mendapat surat dari pangeran Damoshu."

"Damoshu? Siapa dia, Ao?"

"Dia adalah pangeran yang kau taksir, putri Chii."

"Pangeran Damoshu? Seperti apa rupanya, Ao?"

_"Lalu, Ao meminta izin meminjam spidol kerajaan dan mulai menggambar sketsa pangeran Damoshu. Setelah selesai, ia berbalik pada putri Chii."_

"Seperti ini rupanya, wahai putri Chii terhormat."

"Tampan sekali. Ao, apa kau utusan dari pangeran Damoshu?"

"Kau bisa bilang seperti itu, putri Chii,"

"Kau bilang, kau pengantar pesan surat, 'kan?" Ao (Kura) mengangguk. "Bagus, sekarang, aku ingin kau antar ini kepada pangeran Damoshu."

_"Lalu, putri Chii menuliskam pesannya untuk diantarkan Ao kepada pangeran Damoshu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia selesai dan memberikan surat itu pada Ao. Dan Ao menerimanya dengan senang hati."_

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Ao."

"Trims, putri Chii. Aku permisi."

_"Lalu Ao-pun terbang dari kerajaan putri Chii dan kembali kekerajaannya sendiri. Setelah ia sampai, ia mengantarkan pesan putri Chii kepada tuannya,"_

"Silahkan, tuan. Surat dari putri Chii."

_"Setelah pangeran Damoshu membaca suratnya, ia kaget. Sangat kaget. Ternyata, putri Chii sungguh membalas perasaannya."_

"Tsu! Tsu!"

"Segera datang, tuan!" lalu Tsu (Tsubaki) berlari kearah pangeran Damoshu (Bossun) "ada apa, tuan?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang surat balasan dari putri Chii?"

"Biar aku lihat, tuan Damoshu."

_"Setelah Tsu membaca surat balasan dari putri Chii, ia ternganga. Ternyata, putri pendiam satu itu benar-benar membalas perasaan tuannya."_

"Aku menyarankan, kau segera bertemu dengannya, tuan."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Tsu menggangguk. "Kira-kira, kapan kau bisa menemuinya, tuan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku rasa, secepatnya."

"Tolong kabari aku jika kau siap menemuinya, tuan. Aku permisi."

_"Setelah Tsu pergi dari hadapan pangeran Damoshu, ia merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara senang, ragu dan bimbang."_

"Baik! Latihan selesai! Terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama, teman teman. Dua hari lagi, kita akan latihan dirumah.. Tidak, ditaman belakang ruangan klub kami saja, bisa?"

Mereka semua menggangguk. "Tapi kita latihan pukul berapa, Himeko?"

"Kita latihan ketika jam makan siang. Lanjut lagi ketika pulang sekolah. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI!" mereka menyahut bersamaan. Lalu mereks pulang kerumah masing-masing setelah izin pulang pada ayah dan ibu Himeko.

"Sampai besok!"

-oOo-

Ketika bell makan siang berbunyi, mereka yang berlatih dirumah Himeko, kini berkumpul ditaman belakang ruang club Sket. Mereka belum memulai latihannya karena satu orang yang belum datang.

"Himeko, berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggunya?"

"Sebentar lagi, Saaya."

"Yaraa.. Saaya-chan bukan tipe orang penyabar, ya? Ngomong-ngomong, Onizuka."

"Iya?"

"Kapan aku bisa tampil?"

"Hm.. Menurut daftar percakapan yang kubuat, kau datang di _segment_ depan, Unyu."

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

"Kau sangat terlambat, Bossun. Ada apa?"

"Tidak.. Aku tadi hanya menemukan seekor anak kucing yang tercebut selokan,"

"Lagi? Ya ampun. Sudahlah, bisa kita lanjutkan latihan dramanya?"

"Osu!"

Lalu mereka melanjutkan latihan yang kemarin.

"Tsu!"

Tsubaki segera berlari kearah Bossun. _**Sial! Kenapa aku harus menjadi kaki tangannya yang selali menuruti apa permintaannya? Ini tidak adil, Himeko.**_ "Iya, ada apa, tuan?"

"Aku rasa, aku rasa.. Aku.. Rasa.."

"Oi, Fujisaki. Jangan bilang kau lupa dialogmu." celetuk Tsubaki ketika melihat Bossun memasang muka abstrak-nya.

"Bisa kau bilang begitu, Tsubaki. Maaf. Himeko?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau beritahu aku, apa kelanjutannya?"

"Bossun. Apa kau tidak menghafalkannya tadi malam?"

"Ma-maaf."

"Yaraa. Lanjutan dialogmu adalah 'aku rasa, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya, Tsu. Kau bersedia ikut denganku?'."

"Arigato, ne, Himeko." lalu ia fokus pada Tsubaki lagi. "Aku rasa, aku segera bertemu dengannya, Tsu." Bossun mengambil jarak antara kalimatnya. "Kau bersedia ikut denganku?"

"Iya, tuan."

"Kalau begitu, panggil Ao kemari."

"Baik, tuan. Saya permisi." lalu Tsubaki meninggalkan Bossun ditempatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan Ao dibelakangnya. "Ini dia, tuan."

"Ao, bisa kau antar surat ini kepada putri Chii?"

"Dengan senang hati, pangeran Damoshu." lalu Bossun memberikan surat yang ia tulis kepada Kura. "Aku akan segera kembali, tuan."

"Kutunggu, Ao."

Lalu Ao menjelma menjadi burung biru langit yang cantik dan pergi meninggalkan kerajaan Damoshu. Beberpa saat kemudian, Ao sampai di kerajaan Chii.

"Permisi, putri Chii. Anda mendapat surat dari pangeran Damoshu,"

"Terima kasih, Ao." lalu Chii membaca surat dari pangeran Damoshu. Ia tersipu dibuatnya. Lalu ia menulis surat balasan dan memberikannya pada Ao. "Tolong brikan ini pada pangeran Damoshu, Ao."

"Dengan senang hati putri Chii. Saya permisi."

Setelah Ao menjauh,putri Chii segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Lalu ia memilih baju yang ia tulis di surat dan mengenakannya. Lalu bersiap-siap dengan berdandan. Sesampainya Ao di kerajaan Damoshu, ia segera memberikan surat itu pada tuannya, pangeran Damoshu.

Ketika menerima surat balasannya, pangeran Damoshu tersenyum membacanya. Balasan yang ditulis putri Chii, ternyata mampu membuat senyuman diwajah tampan pangeran Damoshu yang lama tidak tersenyum.

_Salam, pangeran Damoshu yang terhormat. Aku putri dari kerajaan sebelah. Terima kasih karena kau telah memberitahukan perasanmu padaku. Aku sangat senang._

_Ngomong-ngomong masalah pertemuan pertama, bisa kita ketemu di taman dekat pasar di perbatasan? Aku akan mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau muda dengan hisan rambut, bando berwarna hitam polkadot._

_Apa kau tidak keberatan aku menunggumu ditaman pukul 4 sore? Aku sangat senang dapat bertemu denganmu._

_Salam, putri Chii._

"Tsu!"

"Segera datang, tuan." seteah Tsubaki ada dihadapan Bossun, ia bertanya. "Ada apa, tuan?"

"Kau harus ikut aku ketaman dekat pasar diperbatasan kau harus ikut denganku, cepat. Aku menunggu disini pukul 3.30. Dan kita akan beragkat pukul 3.40. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, tuan."

-oOo-

"Roman, apa kau sudah menghubungi Tsubaki dan Bossun?"

"Bossun sudah. Katanya, sebentar lagi ia akan menuju kesini. Kalau Tsubaki, aku tidak yakin, karena ia tidak menjawan panggilanku."

"Bagaimana, Himeko? Apa kita akan melanjutkannya tanpa Tsubaki? Atau lanjutkan besok saja?"

"Lebih bijak besok saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin saja, Tsubaki ada ursan. Dan Bossun.. Aku tak yakin dengannya. Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya nanti."

"Jadi?"

"Kita bubar. Sekian untuk hari ini. Trims, minna atas kerja samanya. Smpai besok."

"Tunggu, Onizuka,"

"Iya, Kato?"

"Dimana dan kapan kita latihan lagi?"

"Besok saja, disini lagi. Dibelakang ruang sket. Bagaimana, setuju?"

"Ide bagus."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Jangan lupa hubungi Bossun dan Tsubaki, Himeko."

"Sip, tenang saja, Saaya."

"Baiklah, sampai besok."

"Sampai besok, semua." lalu mereka semua bebenah dan segera bergegas pulang.

Sementara, diposisi Tsubaki..

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus terlambat latihan? Roman juga memanggilku 20 menit lalu. Aku akan coba _check_ ke belakang klub sket. Mungkin aku dapat menemukan mereka." setelah Tsubaki sampai dibelakang ruang sket, ia kesal sendiri. "Sial! Sudah pulang semua! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Oh, akan kutanya Fujisaki nanti. Aku akan pulang dulu."

**Di posisi Bossun.**

"Sial! Kenapa air kamar mandi harus mampet?! Aku jadi terlambat latihan! Aku akan lihat dulu." sesampainya, Bossun merasa kesal seperti Tsubaki. "Sudah pulang. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang juga."

-oOo-

A/N: apakah kalian Menyukai chapter 1 ini? Juga, sepertinya, perjalanannya masih panjang untuk sampai festival sekolah deh. Kyahaha~

Sekali lagi, maaf atas typo yang sempat terjepit kalimat diatas. Aku mohon para senior mendukungku. Dengan _saran_ dan _kritik_ yang positif. Aku sempat berfikir, kalau Tsubaki disini terlalu OOC. Bukan begitu? Wkwk..

**Waktunya membalas review, *loncatloncat***

_**Tamu:**_

**Thanks, atas reviewnya. Sudah dilanjutkan, kok. *iyeii***

_**Tsukihana-chan:**_

**Masa sih? Haha.. Aku gak tau kalo Himeko ternyata OOC disitu-_- *lupakan* oke. Thanks supportnya, Tsukihana-chan :)**

**Review? Sangat dibutuhkan! **

_**KxN.**_


	3. Chapter 3— Dimohon kerja samanya!

Disclamer © Shinohara Kenta-sensei

**WARNING!**

**TYPO, ANEH, GAJE.. HM.. bisa kalian nilai sendiri ketika membacanya.**

**Jauh dihati, dekat dimata**

**Chapter 02 - dimohon kerja samanya, teman teman!**

**-oOo-**

_**Karena kemarin Tsubaki dan Bossun tidak ikut latihan, aku ingin tahu alasannya. Lebih baik aku menghubungi Bossun terlebih dahulu.**_

Lama tak diangkat, aku agak sedikit cemas. Namun kecemasan itu hilang ketika aku mendengar suaranya dari sebrang. _**[Halo? Ada apa, Himeko?]**_

"Bossun, tadi kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan?"

_**[So..soal itu, maaf. Aduh, bagaimana, ya? Bila kuberitahu yang sebenarnya, kau pasti akan marah dan meprotes.]**_

"Tidak, akan kuusahakan untuk tidak memprotesmu, aku janji."

_**[Ba-baiklah. Jadi, kemarin kekamar mandi. Setelah itu,]**_

_Bo-bodoh! Itu sangat menjijikkan! Bossun bodoh! _"La-lanjutkan,"

_**[Baik, jika kau memaksa. Lalu, aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku, tapi ketika aku ingin membilasnya, airnya mampet. Tidak, bukan mampet. Tapi, tersumbat. Lalu, aku mencoba-cobanya. Tapi tak kunjung bisa juga. Akhirnya aku frustasi dan aku meninggalkannya. Mungkin saja, seka-]**_

"_Stop! Stop!_ Itu menjijikkan! Benar-benar menjijikkan! Te-terserah kau mau apa. Tapi besok, kita akan latihan diatap sekolah pada jam makan siang dan sepulang sekolah."

_**[U-uh.]**_

"Bossun, kau tolong kabarkan yang lain. Kau punya nomornya.." aku menggantungkan kalimatku. Ragu akan melanjutkan atau tidak. Lalu akhirnya aku memilih untuk diam.

_**[Himeko? Aku punya nomornya siapa?]**_

"Sa.."

_**[Sa?]**_

"Sa.. Sa.."

_**[Hah? Sas*? Bukannya itu bumbu masak? Penambah rasa asin?]**_

"Bu-bukan, bodoh! Nomornya, Sa.." aku menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mengambil nafas panjang lalu melanjutkannya. "Sa.. Saaya."

_**[Saaya?]**_

"Ah, tidak. Kalau tidak punya jug tak apa. Aku tutup telfonnya. Da~"

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya, mereka berkumpul dibelakang ruang klub Sket. Himeko datang dan semua berhenti. Layaknya seseorang yang penting akan bicara. "Teman-teman, kita akan latihan nanti diatap sekolah. Pada jam makan siang dan sepulang sekolah."

"Mengerti!"

"Baik, karena sudah semua mengerti, apa-"

"Himeko, kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Lanjutkan lagi ketika jam makan siang. Karena kelasku sedang kosong. Tak ada guru yang masuk,"

_Beruntung sekali._ Batin semua orang kecuali Switch dan Kiri.

"Bagaimana, Himeko?"

"Ya.. Yasudah, ayo."

"Hn!"

...oOo...

"Tsu.. Dimana kau? Kita sudah terlambat sepuluh menit!"

"Ma-maafkan saya, tuan. Saya bingung memilih baju mana yang akan saya pakai. Jadi, siap berangkat?"

Sang pangeran mengangguk, diperjalanan, mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya pangeran menemukan apa yang dicarinya, putri Chii. Ia segera turun dari keta kuda miliknya dan menghampiri putri Chii

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku, tuan putri." ia segera membungkuk. Putri Chii berdiri dan membalas senyumannya,

"Tak masalah, pangeran." lalu mereka berjalan mengelilingi pasar dan berkunjung kekerajaan putri Chii.

"Istanamu besar, putri Chii. Siapa saja yang tinggal disini?"

"Kurang lebih 20 pelayan, 3 supir, 4 tukang kebun, 15 _bodyguard_, dan 2 orang pengawal pribadiku. Kalau kau disana?"

"Aku tidak sebanyak dirimu, putri. Disana aku hanya punya 30 pelayan, 5 supir, 15 tukang kebun, 1 orang pengawal pribadi, 13 _bodyguard_, dan 1 orang juru bicara kerajaan, Tsu."

"Itu bahkan lebih banyak dari dugaanku, pangeran Damoshu."

"Benarkah? Aku merasa tersanjung, putri, Trims,"

_"Tiba-tiba, Kushi datang menghampiri majikannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan tergesa-gesa."_

"Ku-kushi?!"

"Pu..putri, maaf. A..ada.."

"Tenang, Kushi. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hembuskan pelan-pelan."

_**Preeeeeeeeeeetttt...**_

Wajah Shinzo memerah tak karuan."maaf, de gozaru. Aku baru saja kentut."

"Apa!?" semua orang menutup hidung mereka sambil mengutuki samurai didepan mereka ini. "Tolong tenang," ucap Unyu.

"Takkan ku maafkan kau Shinzo!"

"Oi!"

"Lihat saja nan-"

"Shinzo!" Himeko mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya(?) "KAU FIKIR INI LUCU? HAH? DASAR BODOH! SANGAT SANGAT BAU, KAU TAHU!?"

"Ma-maaf de gozaru. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Terserah kau lah. Baik, lanjutkan!"

"Sampai mana tadi?"

"Ano,"

"Kenapa, Roman?"

"Boleh aku kekamar mandi? Kumohon.." kata Roman sambil mempertemukan kedua lututnya dan menahannya,

"Iya, tapi cepat!"

"Oke!" ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi secepat ia bisa.

"Teman-teman, karena Roman sedang kekamar mandi, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat?"

"Ide bagus, Himeko." sahut Bossun dan Switch.

Dalam istirahat menunggu Roman kembali, mereka ada yang mengobrol, minum teh dan berlagak seperti pelawak. Kira-kira 5 menit kemudian, Roman kembali dan mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena ulah Shinzo.

"Tenang, Kushi.. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan pelan-pelan."

"Haaaaa... Huuuu... Haaaa... Huuuu.."

"Bagaimana? Sudah enakkan?" Kushi mengangguk. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kushi?"

"Begini, puteri, warga sipil disana sedang mengalami air kering."

"Air kering? Bukannya 10 menit yang lalu air itu tidak ada masalah?"

"Kau benar, putri."

"Hm.. Bagaimana ini?"

"Putri Chii, biarkan aku menghubungi saudaraku terlebih dahulu, permisi." lalu pangeran Damoshu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Roman. Lalu Bossun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet nomor yang ia tuju. Tak lama, telefonnya diangkat.

_[Iya, ada apa Damoshu?]_

"Gina, aku membutuhkan bantuan dana-mu."

_[Tumben sekali kau membutuhkannya. Ada apa, Damoshu?]_

"Temanku membutuhkannya. Bisa kau kemari?"

_[Teman, katamu? Terserah lah. Dimana posisimu sekarang ini?]_

"Diperbatasan antara kerajaanku dan kerajaan sebelah. Ditaman, sepertinya?"

_[Taman? Baiklah, tunggu aku disana, Damoshu.]_

Lalu Bossun kembali ke Roman, Tsubaki dan Shinzo berada. "Maaf aku lama. Saudaraku akan datang membawakan bantuan. Kau tak perlu risau, putri Chii."

"Maaf karena aku merepotkanmu begini, pangeran. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Tak lama, Unyu datang dengan sepatu roda(?) dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

_"Saudara pangeran Damoshu, putri Gina datang dengan kereta kudanya. Lalu ia turun dari kereta kudanya dan menghampiri pangeran Damoshu."_ ucap Yagi-chan datar, seperti biasanya.V(^-^)V

"Ada apa, saudaraku?"

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga, Gina. Gina, teman.. Tidak, kenalanku sedang mengalami krisis air dikerajaannya. Bisakah kau membantu dia agar tidak krisis air lagi?"

"Permintaan sulit. Tapi, bila kau yang meminta," Unyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Namun tidak kentut seperti Shinzo. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain." lalu Unyu mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan.

"Salam, putri Chii. Aku saudara pangeran Damoshu, salam kenal." lalu ia memasang senyum andalannya.

"Tunggu, kau tahu dari mana kalau namaku Chii?"

"Aku barusan bertanya pada Himeko ketika perjalanan kesini,"

"Cut! Cut!" Himeko mulai agak kesal dengan Unyu. Namun ia menahan untuk tidak membentaknya. "Kau seharusnya tidak tahu namanya dulu," kata Himeko sembari menunjuk Roman. "Dan seharusnya kau tidak menyertakan namaku disitu. Tidaj ada tulisannya, 'kan?"

"_Araa_, maafkan aku, Himeko. Aku tidak sengaja. Baik, ayo lanjutkan."

"Aku ini punya kemampuan menebak jitu, bukan menembak."

"Begitu? Maaf, kau saudara apanya pangeran Damoshu?"

"Aku saudara kandungnya. Mungkin adiknya,"

"Begitu.. Sebuah kehormatan aku dapat berbicara denganmu, putri Gina."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, putri Chii. Panggil saja aku Gina."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau panggil aku Chii saja."

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau 'Chii-chan'?"

"Ide bagus. Chii-chan. Panggilan yang indah! Putr- Gina, bisa kau melihat lokasinya sekarang? Karena aku sangat memcemaskan kerajaanku sekarang ini."

"Oh, bisa bisa. Bisa kau antar aku?"

"Tentu! Mari berangkat, Kushi."

-oOo-

"Onizuka,"

"Ada apa, Kato?"

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh? Maksudku, aku tampil hanya dibagian ini saja," protes Kiri pada Himeko dan menunjuk _segment_ satu. "Tidak ada lagi?"

"Kato, baca saja keseluruhannya. Apa kau sudah menandai karakter yang akan kau bawakan?"

"Hm.. Sepertinya belum."

"Tandakan, supaya kau tidak lupa."

"Ide bagus!"

"Yosh!" Himeko berdiri dari duduknya yang nyaman(?) dan mengumumkan kalau besok mereka latihan dirumahnya *lagi* "teman-teman, besok kita latihan dirumahku pukul 10. Me-"

"Aku tidak mau! Ibumu belum apa-apa saja sudah mengancam kami!"

"Tapi, Bossun.. It-"

"Tapi itu menyenangkan! Kita jadi fokus belajar dan mendapat nilai bagus, bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku tetap tidak mau berlatih dirumah Himeko!"

"Aku.. Setuju dengan Bossun de gozaru."

"Tidak! Berlatih dirumah Himeko itu menyenangkan! Ibunya memberitahu kita apa yang kurang dari kita."

"Memperhatikan orang berbicara.. Berpesta."

"Apa lagi itu, Dante!? Tolong bicara dengan normal!" Himeko sudah mulai tidak sabaran.

"Mungkin, maksudnya Dante itu, 'memperhatikan orang berbicara' itu sama dengan belajar. Dan, 'berpesta' itu artinya, 'menyenangkan'. Benar?"

"Malaikat yang dibanggakan.."

"Mungkin, artinya, 'benar'."

"Sudah! Aku tak peduli Dante mau ngomong apa! Yang penting, besok kita latihan dimana?"

"Rumah Himeko!"

"Dibelakang ruang Sket!"

"Oh, tuhan! Tolong aku! Oh ya, Switch,"

"Yo?"

"Kita adakan voting saja? Kau yang hitung, aku yang tanya dan menyebutkan namanya dan kau catat. Bagaimana?"

"Nisu aidia! (Nice idea), Himeko!"

"Yosh!" Himeko mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Teman-teman, kita akan adakan voting. Dimohon kerja samanya dengan jujur memilih!"

"Voting? Ide bagus! Lanjutkan, Himeko!"

"Baik," Himeko menarik nafas panjang lagi. "Siapa yang setuju dirumahku, angkat kaki! Eh, angkat tangan!" lalu Himeko menyapu tempat itu dan berteriak memberitau Switch. "Rumahku, Dante, Yuuki-san, Kura-chan dan Yagi-chan."

"Dante, Yuuk-san, Kura-chan dan Yagi-chan. Puchitto! (Tekan!)"

"Kalau dibelakang ruangan sket?"

"Saaya-chan, Unyu-san, Bossun, Tsubaki, Kato, Shinzo, Dan sisanya."

"Mereka lebih memilih disini, Himeko."

"Yasudah, kita disini saja," Himeko lalu menghadap yang lain dan mengumumkannya. "Pilihan terjatuh pad ruangan belakang sket, besok, sepulang sekolah, kita berlatih lagi. Selamat malam, teman teman."

Lalu Himeko memenahkan perlengkapannya dan bergegas pulang, begitu juga dengan yang lain

**-oOo-**

**Bagaimana? Aku lagi males nulis, 'a/n' dan ngantuk. Sebentar, aku tidak sempat balas reviewya. Tapi chapter depan akan aku balas.**

**Review? Sangat dibutuhkan! **

_**KxN.**_


	4. Chapter 4— H-4

Disclamer © Shinohara Kenta-sensei

**WARNING!**

**TYPO, ANEH, GAJE.. HM.. bisa kalian nilai sendiri ketika membacanya.**

**Jauh dihati, dekat dimata**

**Chapter 03 - h-4**

**-oOo-**

Pagi ini, akhirnya kami berlatih dibelakang ruang sket. Karena Bossun takut dengan ibuku.

"Pagi, semua." sapaku ketika aku baru sampai dibelakang ruang sket.

"Kau terlambat, Himeko." tegur Bossun ketika ia melihatku.

"Maaf, karena aku tadi ada urusan mendadak. Ohiya, kapan festival sekolah kita?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kurang lebih, empat hari lagi, Himeko." jawab Switch dengan biasanya,

"Apa!? Empat hari lagi!?"

Mereka menggangguk. "Cepat.. Hm.."

"Hm apa?"

"Kita harus percepat latihan! Berikan yang terbaik bagi Kaimei ditahun terakhir kita!"

"Ossuu!"

"Yosh! Kita mulai latihannya. Sampai dimana kemarin?"

..oOo..

"Disinilah, kerajaanku, Gina."

"Hm.. Tn. Kushi, dimana 'kekeringan' air itu terjadi?"

"Se-sebelah sini, putri." Shinzo mengajak Unyu untuk memgikutinya. Dan ia mengikutinya-,- "disini, putri."

"Hm.. Tn. Kushi, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi sehingga 'kekeringan' itu bisa terjadi?"

"Tentu. Jadi, begini,"

**Flashback~**

**"Tn. Kushi!" teriak seorang gadis desa yang dikuncir dua.**

**"Iya, ada apa, nona?"**

**"Panggil saja aku Kikyo."**

**"Oh? Nn. Kikyo, eh, Kikyo. Ada apa?" tanya Shinzo yang mulai mendekati Saaya.**

**"Begini, tn. Kushi.. Keran air dirumahku bocor,"**

_**Hah? Bocor? Itu kan bisa menyebabkan kekeringan disini. Karena seingatku, yang mulia raja Tore memasang semua keran dan saluran air bersih langsung ke sumur di belakang kerajaan.**_** Shinzo membatin.**

**"Ano, tn. Kushi.."**

**"I-iya?"**

**End flashback~**

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya, putri Gina."

"Begitu, ya? Bisa beritahu aku dimana rumah Kikyo?"

"Te-tentu saja! Lewat sini," Shinzo mengarahkan putri Gina dan putri Chii beserta pangeran Damoshu dan Tsu kerumah Kikyo. "Ini, rumahnya."

Lalu, putri Gina mengetuk pintu rumah Kikyo dan keluarlah seorang gadis muda berpakaian merah muda dari rumahnya. "Tunggu.."

"Selamat siang, saya putri Gina. Dari kerajaan sebelah. Salam kenal." sapa Unyu ramah.

Kikyo terperanga. "Pu-putri? Sa-salam kenal, saya Kikyo. A-ada apa putri Gina dan putri Chii repot-repot datang kerumah hamba?"

"Hanya memastikan. Benar atau tidak, kata tn. Kushi bahwa air keran dirumahmu bocor."

"Te-tentu! Silahkan lihat, mari saya tunjukkan, lewat sini, putri."

Setelah Kikyo menunjukkan letak keran air yang bocornya, putri Gina memasang mode berfikirnya. "Hm.. Tn. Kushi,"

"I-iya, putri?"

"Apa semua saluran air mengarah pada satu tempat?"

"Be-benar."

_Aku ini punya kemampuan menebak jitu._ Kalimat putri Gina mengiang dikepala putri Chii. "Gina, biar aku tunjukkan dimana sumur itu."

"Jadi, benar? Semua saluran air ini mengarah pada satu tempat?" putri Gina menggangguk. "Baiklah, tolong tunjukkan dimana itu, Chii-chan."

"Lewat sini," lalu putri Chii mengajak Kikyo, pangran Damoshu, Gina dan Kushi ke belakang kerajaan. "Disini, Gina."

"Disini? Apa ini sumurnya? Sumur tua?"

"Iya. Disini sumurnya, putri Gina."

"Halo~" putri Gina berteriak dari mulut sumur dan mengeluarkan gema. "Aku adalah sumur tua. Aku juga satu-satunya sumur yang mengalirkan air bersih kerumah-rumah dikerajaan ini. Salam kenal~"

"Gina,"

Putri Gina menoleh pada kakaknya. "Kenapa, saudaraku?"

"Kau jangan aneh-aneh lagi. Kita sedang dikerajaan sebelah."

Dari kejauhan dan kedalaman hutan, seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka. Lebih tepatnya, sang 'gadis' itu. "Dia.. Lumayan cantik.."

"Gardy! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Apa kau sudah mengambil banyak buah berry?!"

"Se-segera datang, bu!" lalu orang bernama Gardy itu kembali kekedalaman hutan.

Kembali ke putri Gina dan yang lain. "Chii-chan, bisa kau ceritakan 'asal-usul' sumur tua ini?"

"Tentu. Jadi, ceritanya seperti ini,"

**Flashback~**

_**Gadis kecil berambut coklat itu mendekati ayahnya. "Ayah,"**_

_**Sang ayah berbalik dan menggendong anaknya. "Ada apa, sayang?"**_

_**"Sedang menatap sumur tua? Kenapa sumur tua itu ada disini, ayah?"**_

_**"Kau mau tahu?" sang anak menggangguk. "Baik, ceritanya dimulai 300 tahun lalu. Ketika seorang pria tua membangun sumur. Ia tinggal sendirian didalam hutan. Hutan itu, tepat dibelakangmu, Chii."**_

_**Sang anak yang bernama Chii itu menengok kebelakang. "Dibelakangku?"**_

_**Sang ayah menggangguk. "Lalu, datang seekor burung indah yang dikenali bernama Zuu. Ternyata, setelah burung itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis, pria itu tercengang dibuatnya. Lalu sang pria bertanya kepada sang 'gadis' didepannya. **_**"Wahai gadis, siapa namamu? Untuk apa kau kemari dan siapa yang mengutusmu?"**_** lalu, sang 'gadis' menjawab, **_**"wahai yang mulia raja Kress, namaku adalah Ash. Aku kemari untuk memberimu bala bantuan untuk membuat sumur itu. Dan aku diutus oleh seseorang. Dia bilang untuk mempercepat pekerjaanmu, wahai yang mulia."**_** sang pria itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar."**_

_**"Lalu?"**_

_**"Sstt.. Pria itu bertanya, **_**"yang mulia? Raja? Apa maksudmu?" **_**lalu Ash menjawabnya, **_**"kau akan tahu bila sudah waktunya, yang mulia. Ngomong-ngomong, bala bantuanmu akan datang sekitar 10 sampai 15 menit lagi. Aku permisi,"**_** setelah itu, Ash berubah menjadi burung dan terbang menjauh dari pria itu. Tak lama, bala bantuan yang Ash bilang pun datang dan membantu pekerjaan sang pria."**_

_**"Ayah, lalu apa yang terjadi pada Ash?"**_

_**"Ash, si burung itu ternyata mengirim bala bantuan untuk sang pria dengan sangat sangat berhati-hati. Takut pekerjaan sang pria tidak selesai."**_

_**"Lalu, kenapa Ash mengirimkan Kress bala bantuan?"**_

_**"Karena, Ash mencintainya."**_

_**"Tapi, apa Kress tahu kalau Ash mencintainya?"**_

_**Sang ayah menggeleng. "Tidak. Kress tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi, Kress tahu, bahwa sumur ini tidak bisa dibuat dalam jangka waktu 5 sampai 10 tahun. Jadi, setelah ia menikah dengan seorang putri, mereka mempunyai 4 anak. 3 anak lelaki dan 1 anak perempuan. Lalu, Kress memberitahu kenapa ia ingin membuat sumur."**_

_**"Lalu, apa ketiga anak lelaki itu mengerti kenapa ayahnya membangun sumur?"**_

_**Sang ayah menggangguk. "Tahu. Mereka mengerti. Tapi, mereka berempat tidak mengerti kenapa selalu ada burung berwarna biru langit yang selalu bertengger di batu besar dibelakang mereka,"**_

_**"Itu Ash, 'kan?"**_

_**Sang ayah menggangguk lagi. "Bahkan, sampai ayah mereka dan ibu mereka meninggal dan mereka sudah menikah, burung biru langit itu selalu bertengger dibatu besar itu. Sampai suatu hari sang burung tidak hadir dan digantikan oleh sesosok gadis cantik. Sang anak perempuan, menghampiri gadis itu dan bertanya, **_**"siapa dsn sedang apa kau?" **_**lalu sang gadis menjawab, **_**"aku Ash. Aku burung yang selalu bertengger dibatu ini. Ayahmu, adalah seorang raja. Dan kau, adalah seorang putri."**_**si anak peremouan tidak percaya. **_**"Putri?"**_** Ash menggangguk lalu menjawab, **_**"putri masa depan yang cantik."**_** lalu Ash menghilang."**_

_**"Kemana?"**_

_**"Pulang kerumahnya, didalam gubuk tua. Bahkan, semua kalimat Ash, semuaanua menjadi nyata. Tentang si anak perempuan menjadi putri, dan tentang ayahnya seorsng raja. Ketika si putri itu mencari Ashm ia tidak menemukannya. Sampai seorang nenek tua datang dan memberitahu, bahwa keturunannya dimasa depan adalah seorang putri dan sumur itu tidak pernah habis sampai seorang gadis desa yang tidak sengaja membocorkan saluran airnya."**_

**End flashback~**

"_Sampai seorang gadis desa yang tidak sengaja membocorkan saluran airnya._" putri Gina mengulang kalimat yang putri Chii ceritakan. Lalu semua mata menuju pada Kikyo.

"A-apa? Apa aku gadis itu?" Kikyo menunjuk dirinya dan bertanya. "A-aku minta maaf."

"Tak apa. Konon," putri Chii mengambil jeda. "Dari lanjutan cerita yang ayahku ceritakan, air sumur itu akan kembali sampai sang putri pemilik kerajaan menemukan cinta sejatinya." lanjut putri Chii.

"Jadi, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan.. Tunggu, didalam gubuk tua didalam hutan? Putri Chii, sepertinya aku pernah melihat gubuk tua itu dihutan didekat sini. Tunggum biar aku panggilkan Oshizu!"

Setelah Shinzo pergi, mereka semua duduk. "Putri Chii, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Dan siapa pula jodohmu itu?"

Putri Chii mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, pangeran Damoshu. Hm.."

"Maaf, kami lama, putri, pangeran." Kushi datang dari kejauhan.

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Oshizu pada ayahnya, Kushi.

"Tidak. Tak ada apa-apa, Oshizu."

-oOo-

"Teman-teman, kita lakukan latihan besar-besaran besok. Siap?!" tanya Himeko dengan semangat.

"Ossu!"

"Oke, segini dulu kita latihannya. Besok disini lagi, bagaimana?"

"Ossu,"

"Selamat sore. Sampai besok, semua!" lalu mereka semua berberes dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

-oOo-

**A/n: hanya segini dulu.. Aku capek oke, balas review yang kemarin belum terjawab :D**

**Tamu:**

**Tidak, aku tidak tersinggung. Malah aku menganggapnya sebuah saran. Trims, mampir lagi, ya? :D**

**maggie98:**

**Hm.. Sudah, 'kan? :v *ngook***

**CaramelScarlet:**

**Ahh~ terima kasih karena sudah mau mem-fav cerita ini. Masa sih? Aku enggak terlalu menganggapnya lucu-,-**

**ukimitaro:**

**Benar? Lol? Trims!**

**Trims, semua. Maaf kalo cerita ini terlalu pendek dan atau enggak terlalu lucu seperti chapter lalu. Plis, review.. **

_**KxN.**_


	5. Chapter 5— h-3

Disclamer © Shinohara Kenta-sensei

**WARNING!**

**Yang di **_**italic**_** itu berarti Yagi-chan yang bicara. ****LANGSUNG KE BAGIAN DRAMA. TYPO, ANEH, GAJE.. HM.. bisa kalian nilai sendiri ketika membacanya.**

**Jauh dihati, dekat dimata**

**Chapter 04 - h-3**

**-oOo-**

"Oshizu dan Kushi, bisa kau pergi untuk mengecek gubuk tua didalam hutan itu?" Putri Chii menunjuk hutan yang tepat dibelakangnya.

"Bisa! Tentu kami bisa. Silahkan tunggu kami disini, putri-pangeran." Izin Kushi.

"Tentu. Kami akan menunggu kalian disini." Jawab putri Gina.

_Lalu, Kushi dan Oshizu berjalan kedalam hutan. Mereka mencari-cari namun tidak ketemu. Ketika harapan dan semangat mereka hampir menghilang dan mereka berniat untuk kembali, tiba-tiba Oshizu melihat gubuk tua didalam hutan itu. Ia lalu menarik ayahnya untuk mengikutinya._

"Ayah! Lihat. Gubuk tua seperti yang tuan putri Chii gambarkan!"

"Hm.. Kau benar. Coba kau ketuk pintu gubuk itu, Oshizu."

"Baik." Lalu Oshizu mengetuknya. Tak lama, keluarkan seorang wanita tua dengan dandanan yang agak menyeramkan membukakan pintu untuk Oshizu.

"Ada apa, wahai tuan-tuan? Kalian mau mengunjungi hamba?" Tanya sang wanita tua.

"A-ayah.. Tolong bicara padanya. Aku takut!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," lalu Kushi maju dan Oshizu mundur. "Kami dari kerajaan putri Chii. Saya Kushi dan ini," ia menunjuk Kiri dengan ibu jempolnya. "Oshizu, anak saya. Permisi nyonya, nama nyonya siapa, kalau boleh saya tahu?"

"Hiragi. Jushimana Hiragi. Ap—"

"Ibu! Dimana bahan bakarnya?!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah wanita tua yang bernama Hiragi itu. "Kayu bakar habis, minyak untuk lentera juga sudah menghitam. Batu bara, apa ibu punya batu bara?"

_Dilain sisi, putri Chii dan yang lain menunggu kembalinya Kushi dan Oshizu. Mereka yang sabar menunggu, kini harus lebih bersabar karena langit sudah tidak bersahabat._

"Hujan! Putri Chii, pakai jaketku ini. Supaya kau tidak kebasahan."

"T-trims, pangeran Damoshu."

-oOo-

"Begitu, jadi kalian adalah kaki tangan putri Chii dan putri Chii ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Kurang lebih, seperti itu."

"Baik, kau bisa tunjukkan padaku dimana putri Chii berada." kata seorang wanita tua.

"Oke, Oshizu, kau ajak anaknya dan cepat kembali ke kastil! Ny. Jushimana, mari ikut saya."

_Setelah Kushi dan Hiragi sampai, putri Chii dan yang lain sudah menunggu. Mereka menunggu dibawah pohon dan sedang berbincang._

"Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya, putri, pangeran. Putri Chii, ini orang yang kau cari. Ny. Jushimana Hiragi. Beserta anaknya, Jushimana Gardy. Yang akan segera datang bersama Oshizu."

_Tak lama, Oshizu kembali bersama Gardy, dibelakangnya._

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku, tuan putri."

"Tidak ada, Oshizu. Sekarang, aku minta, kalian semua termasuk Gina dan pangeran Damoshu untuk meninggalkan aku dan ny. Jushimana beserta anaknya untuk berbincang."

_Lalu, Oshizu, Kushi, putri Gina dan pangeran Damoshu pergi meninggalkan putri Chii beserta anak-ibu tersebut untuk berbincang-bincang._

-oOo-

"Bagaimana, putri Chii? Sudah benar kan, saluran airnya?"

"Hm.. Kau benar, ny. Jushimana. Oh, Gardy? Dimana dia?"

"Dia di— Dia tepat disampingku, tadi."

"Yasudahlah. Mungkin dia ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya." jawab putri Chii sambil berjalan menjauhi Hiragi. "Oh, ny. Jushimana?" katanya sembari menghentikan langkah anggun kakinya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa tinggal di dalam kerajaanku. Kau bisa meninggalkan rumah gubukmu."

"Saya sangat terhormat mendapat kebaikan anda, tuan putri. Tapi kami tidak bisa. Karena rumah gubuk itu sudah banyak menyimpan kenangan."

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku, kalau begitu." kata putri Chii seraya kembali berjalan.

_Kau memang baik, Chii. Tapi kebaikanmu itu juga bisa menjadi bumerang bagi kehidupanmu. Lihat saja, karena sebentar lagi.. Kau tidak akan merasakan apa apa lagi. _Hiragi membatin.

_Sementara itu, ditaman bawah kerajaan, ada 'sepasang' sejoli yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain._

"Benarkah? Apa menurutmu aku ini lucu?" tanya sang gadis kepada orang didepannya.

Orang didepannya menggangguk dengan semangat. "Bukan lucu. Tepatnya, cantik. Ya, kau cantik, Kikyo-chan."

"Ah, jangan panggil aku Kikyo-chan. Aku tidak terlalu muda darimu, Gardy-san."

"Kau juga tak perlu memanggilku dengan 'san'. Karena sesungguhnya aku masih 17 tahun. Jadi, Kikyo, aku akan jujur padamu. Sejak aku melihatmu pertama kali, aku merasakan getaran aneh didalam dadaku. Bisa kau jelaskan apanarti getaran aneh itu?"

Kikyo— orang didepannya menggangguk. "Tentu. Getaran aneh yang kau rasakan adalah rasa _cinta_. Cinta memang umum dikalangan anak muda. Apa lagi seusia kau. Kau tak perlu merasa aneh. Semua anak remaja pernah mengalaminya. Tidak, bukan pernah. Tapi sedang mengalaminya. Dan, kau beruntung kau sedang mengalami yang namanya _cinta_. Jika tidak, kau akan dianggap sebagai _Buddha_."

"Buddha? Itu buruk! Oh, terima kasih atas pengertianmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, Kikyo."

"Sama-sama, Gardy."

"Kikyo, aku.."

"Kau? Kenapa? Wajahmu memerah, Gardy."

"Aku.. Aku sebenarnya,"

"Sebenarnya?" Kikyo mengulangi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Gardy.

"Aku sebenarnya, menci—"

"Gardy! Ayo pulang! Sedang apa kau, bodoh!?" Hiragi datang dan langsung menjewer kuping sang anak. Sang anak hanya merintih kesakitan dan menangis kejar karenanya. Bagaimana tidak? Sang ibu menjewer telinga anaknya dengam jepitan jemuran yang ia temukan dipinggir jalan ketika ingin menuju ketempat anaknya. "Cepat bantu ibu membuat sesuatu lagi!"

"Lagi? Tunggu! Sakit bu.. Hiks.. Sakit!" lalu sang ibu melepaskan jewerannya. "Apa ibu tahu? Sakitnya, tuh disini!" Gardy berkata seraya menunjuk telinga kanannya yang menjadi bulan-bulanan sang ibu.

"Maafkan ibu, Gardy. Tapi kita tidak punya waktu lagi! Ayo cepat kembali kerumah da—"

"Apa ibu yakin tidak ada yang ibu butuhkan selagi disini?"

"Maksudmu?"

Gardy memutar kedua bola matanya. "Maksudku, kita sedang ada di wilayah kerajaan. Dimana semua pasti ada dipasar kerajaan. Kenapa ibu tidak membeli sesuatu untuk menambah khasiat ramuan ibu?"

"Kau benar. Tunggu disini! Ibu akan segera kembali." lalu sang ibu berlari sekencang ia bisa. Setelah melihat ibunya menjauh dari pandangannya, ia segera berbalik kearah Kikyo. Namun ia hanya menemukan sepucuk surat yang berisikan,

_Kau terlalu lama. Jadi aku pulang kerumahku. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku saja, ini nomorku. 042 - 98902._

_-Kikyo_

"Terlalu.. Lama?"

"Ibu kembali! Gardy, ayo pulang! Kita lanjutkan membuat ramuan."

"Baik, bu." lalu Gardy dengan langkah gontainya mengikuti sang ibu pergi menuju hutan tempat mereka tinggal

-oOo-

_Kedua keluarga Jushimana itu kini sudah sampai dirumahnya. Dengan perlahan sang ibu membuka pintu rumah yang sudah agak berkarat. Kemudian, sang anak kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan ramuan pesanan sang ibu. Namun, bukannya bekerja, sang anak malah asik telefonan dengan seorang gadis. Mendengar apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakan anaknya, sang ibu hanya menguping._

"Benarkah? Aku bisa bertemu kau lagi?"

_**[Tentu. Untuk apa berbohong? Tak ada gunanya, pula. Gardy, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?]**_

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang membuat makan malam untuk aku dan ibu. Kau sendiri?"

_**[Bisa dibilang, aku juga begitu. Oh, pada tanggal 8 Mei, apa kau mau datang kerumahku untuk makan malam? Ajak saja ibumu.]**_

"Ajak.." Gardy menggantungkan kalimatnya. _..ibu? Ajak ibu? Apa dia tidak salah? Dia akan menyesal, nanti._

_**[Gardy? Apa kau masih disana?]**_

"U-uh. Tentu saja aku masih disini. Kenapa?"

_**[Tidak. Oh, ada tamu datang. Aku akan menutup telfonnya. Da~]**_

"Da.." Gardy lalu menghela nafas panjang. _Apa sebaiknya aku tidak usah mengajak ibu makan malam bersama dirumah Kikyo? Aku takut dia kenapa-napa. Tidak! Bukan takut, aku hanya khawatir. Tidak mungkin aku merasa takut, kecuali satu hal.. Amarah ibu._

Ketika Gardy berbalik, ia mendapati sang ibu sedang berkacak pinggang. _Gawat!_ Katanya membatin. "Ada yang bisa Gardy bantu, bu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?!" sang ibu menjewer telinga sang anak dan menggantungnya diluar. "Kau, diam tergantung disini sampai tengah malam! Jangan mengeluh atau aku tambah waktunya!"

"Tapi bu, nanti baju Gardy bisa sobek!"

"Kau lebih memili baju dan 'wanita' itu ketimbang membuat ramuan!?"

"Bu..bukan begitu. Aku han—" belum sempat Gardy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang ibu langsung mengantam kepalanya dengan tinjunya yang tidak seberapa.. Kecilnya-,-

"Diam! Dan turuti! Siapa suruh kau malah telefonan?"

"Ba..baiklah." Gardy hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang tanda ia pasrah.

-oOo-

"Yosh! Cukup segini dulu, latihannya. Aku tahu kalian semua capek. Apa lago, Dante yang disiksa oleh Yuuki-san. Besok, kita latihan dimana?"

"Himeko?"

"Ya, Saaya?"

"Apa kita bisa menundanya lusa? Kita sangat lelah. Aku yakin, Dante belum sembuh dari jeweran Yuuki-san dan jitakannya. Belum lagi, ia digantung di tempat jemuran baju."

"I-iya juga, sih. Yasudahlah, kita latihan besok lusa. Dirumahku saja ja—"

"Jangan dirumahmu, Himeko—"

"Aku tak tahan mendengar omelan ibumu—"

"Ibumu galak sih.."

"Tak bisa kupungkiri itu."

Himeko hanya diam dan diam. Namun ia mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.-. "Sudah cukup! Terserah kalian mau apa tidak. Yang mau ikut saja! Yang tidak, akan dicoret namanya dan akan aku laporkan kepada kepala sekolah kalau kalian tidak ada partisipasinya sama sekali!"

"Apa?"

"Bohong!"

"Tidak mungkin. Itu bodoh! Jeri payah kami selama ini.."

"Makanya, latihan dirumahku atau aku laporkan?!"

"LATIHAN DIRUMAHMU!" Bossun dan yang lain langsung menjawab secara serentak dengan wajah tegang.

"Bagus. Besok lusa, dirumahku sepulang sekolah. Mengerti?"

"Siap, komandan!"

"Laksanakan!"

"Ho!" mereka semua balik kanan dan bubar. Ketika mereka bubar, Switch angkat bicara.

"Kau seperti jendral di angkatan militer saja, Himeko."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadari itu."

"Ketika mereka bilang, _siap, komandan_. Apa ka—"

"Sudah. Aku akan pulang. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang!"

"Siap laksanakan, komandan!"

Himeko tertawa sambil berjalan menjauhi Switch. "Kau aneh."

-oOo-

A/n: yoohoo~ aku mau bilang 3 kata aja. **Satu,** maaf atas keterlambatan update cerita ini. **Dua, **maaf kalau ceritanya agak OOT. **Tiga, **review please :3

**Replies:**

Caramel Platina: yuuuhuuu.. Sudah saya lanjutkan kok. Maaf atas ke typoan diatas, ya? *kaloada*

maggie98: tidak, Agustus kemarin aku 14 tahun. *curcol* sudah di lanjutkan kok *kedipmatakarenakemasukandebu* tenang saja..

_**KxN. Hope you like it~**_


	6. Chapter 6– h-1

Disclamer © Shinohara Kenta-sensei

**WARNING!**

**Yang di **_**italic**_** itu berarti Yagi-chan yang bicara. ****TYPO, ANEH, GAJE.. HM.. bisa kalian nilai sendiri ketika membacanya.**

**Jauh dihati, dekat dimata**

**Chapter 04 – h-1**

**-oOo-**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Dante?" tanya Himeko ketika melihat Dante sedang galau(?)

"Malaikat yang baru sembuh.."

Himeko menunduk. Membuat poninya menutupi matanya. Ia tersenyum paksa. Lalu ia menarik nafas panjang. "Baik. Siapa yang belum datang?" Himeko bertanya kepada yang lain. "Tidak tahu? Akan aku absen. Switch, bantu aku."

"Siap, Himeko."

"Dante?" Himeko mulai mengabsen.

"Malaikat yang tepat waktu.." jawab Dante.

"Roman?"

"Yoiyoi!" jawab Roman yang merobek layar. Yang biasa ia lakukan =,= a

"MASUKLAH DENGAN NORMAL! Uh, selanjutnya! Yuuki-san?"

"Aku akan mengutukmu!"

Wajah Himeko langsung berubah menjadi wajah abstrak. "Yagi-chan?"

Yang di panggil hanya mengangkat tangan.

"Shinzo?"

"Hadir, de gozaru."

"Tsubaki?"

"Hadir."

"Kiri?"

"Hadir."

"Unyu-san?"

"Hai.."

"Kura?"

"Hadirrr.."

"Saaya?"

"Hadir!"

"Oke, semua sudah hadir. Oh, Bossun? Bossun? Switch, dimana Bossun?"

"Sepertinya dia belum datang, Himeko."

"Ugh! Jadi, kita harus menunggunya, gitu?"

Semuanya mengangkat tangan. Mereka menunggu Bossun untuk datang. Lama mereka menunggu, tapi Bossun tak datang jua.

"Maaf, Hime–"

Ketika mendengar suara Bossun, ia langsung mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. "DARI MANA SAJA KAU, BODOH!?"

"Maaf, aku habis dari toko untuk membeli roti. Ini, aku punya roti untuk kalian.."

"Sudah! Nanti saja makannya! Kita latian dulu! Besok adalah hari gladiresik kita! Kalau sampai gagal hanya karena satu orang, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang itu. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti!"

Himeko menghelanafas lega. "Syukurlah. Ayo, mulai!"

Maka, latihan-pun di mulai. Mereka mengulangi dialog dari awal sampai akhir, kemarin mereka latihan. Dari pagi mereka latihan, banyak yang lupa dialog. Siang mereka istirahat setengah jam untuk memulihkan tenaga dan memakan roti yang dibeli oleh Bossun. Dan, sore ini, alhamdulillah(?) mereka sudah hafal di setiap kalimat dan gerak-gerik yang ada di naskah.

"Oke, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian. Hiks.. Aku, sangat tersentuh. Kalian mau dengan serius memerankan karakter kalian.. Terima kasih. Dan, ada satu pesan dariku. Tolong hafalkan sekali lagi dirumah kalian. Agar besok, bisa lebih lancar." ia menarik nafas lega. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Kalian boleh pulang."

Dan mereka membereskan barang mereka dan segera pulang.

-oOo-

A/N: maaf atas keterlambatan update story ini. Maafkan juga, jika isi di chapter ini sedikit. (Minta maaf mulu!) oke, silahkan do review^^

Replies:

Caramel Platina: iya, itu maksudnya tidak apa. Hehe..maafkan typo itu. *digantung* oke, chapter ini sudah ku publish!^^ maaf kalo tidak seperti yang dirimu fikirkan :')

maggie98: terima kasih^^ haha, tidak apa-apa. Hm.. Iya. Aku buat sendiri ceritanya. Wah? Kreatif? Haha..tidak terlalu, kok^^

tsukihana ruby-chan: masa sih? Haha..

Oke, itu adalah review tahun lalu(?) maksudnya, chapter lalu^^

Selamat tahun baru^^


	7. Chapter 7 — The Showing Day

Disclaimer: Sket Dance © Kenta Shinohara-sensei.

WARNING!

**The Shortest Update.** TYPO, ANEH, GAJE.. HM.. bisa kalian nilai sendiri ketika membacanya.

Jauh dihati, dekat dimata

Chapter 05 — The Showing Day.

-oOo-

Akhirnya, waktu yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu oleh Himeko dan yang lain-pun tiba. Kelompok mereka mendapat giliran ke tiga.

Dua kelompok sudah menampilkan hasil karya mereka. Kini, kelompok Himeko tampil. Pembukaan di awali oleh Yagi-chan, seperti biasanya.

Setelah selesai, para penonton memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada kelompok drama Himeko.

Seminggu kemudian, diumumkan pemenang festival sekolah. Dan kelompok Himeko mendapat juara 1. Yeey! *selamat! Plak*

-oOo-

A/N: oke, sekian. Mungkin chapter ini tidak terlalu seperti yang di harapkan oleh **maggie98. **Namun, saya akhirnya bisa menuntaskan fiksi gaje ini :') terima kasih juga atas dukungannya selama ini^^

Dan niatnya, chapter TERgaje ini pengen di publish pas Imlek kemaren :v tapi, berhubung gak sempet, yaudah~

Big Thanks for:

**maggie98, Caramel Platina (Caramel Scarlet), tsukihana ruby-chan, ukimitaro, tamu dan yang terbaru, Naflah.**

Thanks for your support!^^

Gong xi fa' cai.. (Untuk yang merayakan XD)


End file.
